when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Breach
The Breach (also known as the Portal) is a fissure located off the coastline of China near Guam on the floor of Challenger Deep in the Pacific Ocean. It connects the Earth to the Anteverse, the homeworld of the Precursors and the kaijus. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it becomes a portal that serves for the Empire of the Rising Sun and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. In the siege of Kassala, the Empire of the Rising Sun recreated the Breach for a mission to mind control all kaijus and Precursors. Soon, the Breach is now being used by the Empire of the Rising Sun and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Also, the Coalition of the Red Star may fear that the Breach will have to be destroyed once again by Jaegers, the Rah-Rah-Robot and the rest of the Grand Alliance. It is the portal that have kaijus and Precursors to make more kaijus. After the siege of Kassala, the Empire of the Rising Sun will be nearly lost by Jaegers. However, the Breach would be in need to be protected by Empire of the Rising Sun in order to prevent the Breach from being collpased again, but Grant and Lilith will use two Gundams owned by the Coalition of the Red Star to go against Jaegers. Now it is to fight for the Empire of the Rising Sun, the Kaijus, the Precursors and the Coalition of the Red Star. Mechanics The Breach is said to be atomic in nature. It uses energy stemming from the activity in the Earth's tectonic plates to maintain a stable connection to allow kaijus to pass through its "throat." The Breach folds space-time to close the extreme distance between two points; the energy required to maintain that connection, however, makes the Breach itself vulnerable to attack. The electromagnetic signatures given off from its physical structure suggests that the dispersal of energy greater than its own would destabilize the Breach and destroy it, sealing Earth off from the Anteverse. Courtesy of Newt's and Hermann's experiment, it is revealed that only a kaiju can leave or enter the Breach. The inside of the Breach is purple and blue, lined with organic circuitry and pulsing with electromagnetic energy. At the bottom end of the Breach are several sphincter-like gateways that lead to the Anteverse. History On 10 August 2013, the Breach was opened on the floor of Challenger Deep in the Mariana Trench between two tectonic plates. Upon opening, kaijus began to move through the portal towards various cities located on the Pacific Rim. In conjunction with fighting the kaijus with Jaegers, the Pan Pacific Defense Corps attempted to use conventional weapons against the Breach. Their efforts proved unable to penetrate the Breach itself, continually bouncing off of the ocean floor. Operation Pitfall In 2025, the Jaegers assaulted the Breach directly and were attacked by Raiju, Scunner and Slattern. After the sacrifice of Striker Eureka and its pilots, Stacker Pentecost and Chuck Hansen, the Breach was finally destroyed by Gipsy Danger when its pilot, Raleigh Becket, set the Jaeger on self-destruct inside the Anteverse. Category:Locations